


VID: Yellow Flicker Beat

by mithborien



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Giant Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Yellow Flicker Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



**Details:** Transistor | 3.47 | "Yellow Flicker Beat" by Lorde | Made for Festivids 2014 | Warning for flashing lights  
 **Available:** [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cur4OMRyuOY) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/133579.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3359861) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/111052930616/hey-red-youtube-dw-ao3)  
 **Download:** 103mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ybzsvwcuv63icxp/transistor-yellowflickerbeat-mithborien.avi?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my Festivids notes, this vid does absolutely no justice to the beautiful visuals, art, gameplay, environment, story or characters of the game itself. I started playing the game a couple of months ago and then hurriedly finished playing so I could vid it.
> 
> Also, I'm curious as to how much of the story actually came across in the vid? You learn a lot of the story through dialogue in the game, which I obviously didn't include.
> 
> This was also my first time vidding from gaming footage which was it's own challenge. Gameplay tends to be easily discernible from trailer footage, not to mention having to discard the footage where the mouse shows. The mouse is the talky-face of game vids.


End file.
